You
by EverlastingAngel26435
Summary: What happens when Akuma and Sasuke meet accidentally in the middle of the night? Reminder, Akuma is Naruko (fem Naruto) in this story. Sorry. I'm really bad at summaries.
1. Never Forget You

In this story, Akuma = Naruko. This was made for my friend who said it was too confusing for her. Besides, I wanted her to have a unique name anyways.

So what happens when Akuma goes for a walk one night, and ends up meeting the one person she was thinking about when she least expected it.

Akuma told the Akatsuki that she'd be out on a walk for a while. Leaving before getting a reply, she walked out the door, getting a weird feeling that something important was going to happen tonight, but she couldn't guess what.

Picking up her pace a few feet away from the base, she ran into the night. Not really paying attention to where she was going. After a while, she stopped in a clearing in the middle of the forest. "Why is it," she started to say as she looked up into the night sky, "that no matter where or who I am, that bastard is wherever I look. I can't take to peaceful steps without something reminding me of the teme."

When a twig snapped near the edge of the clearing, as quickly as lighting, she was against a tree. Listening for any disturbances, she slowed her breath to nearly nothing. When she didn't hear anything, she sighed in relief.

Suddenly, a cloth was over her eyes and an arm snaked around her waist, pulling her close to her captor. Automatically, she opened her mouth to call for help, only to have the person shove his fingers into her mouth, pinning her tongue down.

"It's nice to know you still think about me." an all too familiar voice spoke from behind her, practically breathing down on her neck. "If I let you go, will you stay quiet?"

Akuma nodded, not really aware of what she was getting into.

"I'm not taking that cloth off of your eyes, just in case you run away. Now what could you be doing in Sound territory, ne?" he asked.

"I-I didn't know I was in Sound territory. I was just r-running and wasn't paying much attention." she said. When she didn't get a reply, she started to panic. "A-Are you there? Please d-don't leave me here. I don't want to be alone a-again."

Strong arms wrapped around her waist again. "Did you really think I would leave you like that?" he murmured against her ear. When she didn't reply, he sighed. "Akuma. When I left, I told you I'd see you again. I promised you."

Akuma gave a sad laugh. "You left Konoha. You told you we'd see each other again. But when we did, it was only to run a Chidori through me and tell me I was your best friend!" the young man behind her grimaced. He had been driven by the dark power, hardly aware of what he was doing. "I guess I was a fool. For everything. For trusting you, thinking that I understood you, even loving you." She said softly. A kunai appeared in her hands. "I guess this is goodbye, huh?" She moved to stab herself with it, but she never got that far.

Her blindfold slipped off to reveal the reason her attack hadn't worked. Sasuke had stopped her kunai. Only now did she see she was cornered, vulnerable to whatever came next. The tree was behind her, and Sasuke would stop any attempt at leaving in front of her. Still shocked, she was hardly prepared for what happened next. Sasuke leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. It took her a moment to realize that he was kissing her and she was kissing him back. Sasuke pushed her back, pinning her to the tree.

Air. She needed air. When she opened her mouth for a breath, Sasuke took advantage and pulled her into an even deeper kiss. When they finally broke apart, Sasuke finally spoke. "Gomen, Akuma. I loved you. I really did. When I killed Itachi, it was just like everyone said. I didn't feel any better. I just felt worse." He smiled sadly. "You were my one attachment to sanity and I almost killed the very person most precious to me, because I was greedy for power. I'm so sorry, Akuma."

After a while, she finally spoke up. "You-You need to leave. The Akatsuki will kill you if they see you with me. I've already been away for too long. Kinda like overprotective parents." She said trying to crack a joke. "Some things aren't meant to happen." She looked away, trying to hide the tears that were now streaming down her face.

"Akuma. Remember, will you? I love you." He said quickly giving her a chaste kiss on the lips before disappearing.

With Sasuke actually gone, she realized that it really wasn't meant to be. Akuma broke down sobbing in the clearing until Konan found her. Luckily, Konan didn't ask any questions and brought her back to the base. When she went into her room, a box sat on her bed. Opening it, she saw a note and a beautiful necklace with a music note. When she opened the note, she found a note she would never let go of. "I will never forget you, Akuma." It had said in Sasuke's handwriting.


	2. Why?

About four years later, Akuma, second-in-command of the Akatsuki, had heard news that had her shocked for the next week. Sasuke had returned to Konoha; and of his free will no less. The Akatsuki, wary of her out-of-it state, sent her off to Konoha to see if it was true.

When Akuma reached Konoha, the guards at the gate stopped her before she could reach the gates of Konoha. When they asked her what an Akatsuki member would be doing here, she simply replied by asking if it was true that the Uchiha was really back in Konoha. Before the guard could answer though, the Godaime Hokage showed up at the gates. She repeated her question to the Hokage when she was again asked why she was at Konoha. The Godaime nodded her head slowly, wondering what the Akatsuki was up to.

"Oh. He's really here?" she said shocked. She gave a short laugh that wasn't happy. "So the bastard actually left me-no, he left me long ago. Looks kind of ironic since he was the one that had told me to stay away from Konoha."

At just that time, Sasuke decided to show up. "A-Akuma! What are you doing here? I-I thought you were back at the one of the bases!" shocked that she was here.

"Thank you, Godaime, for giving me some of your time. I will take my leave now thank you." She turned to leave Konoha and go back to the base, as her mission to confirm whether or not Sasuke was really in Konoha was complete. "Sasuke. I see that you are well in Konoha. Good-bye then." her voice dripping with sarcasm and hurt.

As Akuma was near the edge of the woods, Sasuke spoke up. "Akuma, I meant what I said four years ago. I love you. I could never forget you." Akuma stopped suddenly when he had said those last three words. "No one could compare to you. Come back to Konoha with me. Please?"

"You liar. You're lying through you teeth. I can sense it in your chakra. You don't love me. You never did. That act four years ago was to earn my trust, only to have you break my heart. On purpose. Have fun in Konoha, Sasuke." As Akuma walked away from Konoha, she felt tears fall down her face. She was foolish to actually believe that the "Great Uchiha" would actually love her.

So? What did you guys think? Yes, yes. Late update. But I was busy! I swear. Rate and review pretty please!


End file.
